


Being Jane

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to learn about sex, and who better to teach her than herself?  Written for Porn Battle XIII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Jane

She plans it out as carefully as she ever planned a battle, outlines it as neatly as any essay, does research as though she will be graded by anyone but herself, and burns each page of planning as soon as it is written, hides the books and wipes the thoughts from her mind for fear of snooping roommates or Legilimens. She plans it out so many times, so very thoroughly, that she dreams of it and wakes shaking from her dreams. She is not afraid when she steals the Time-Turner, no – McGonagall’s favorite will not be punished for wishing for extra study time – but oh, when the time comes and her curtains are sealed and she braces herself and herself appears, then she is scared.

But she is there, and _she_ is there, which means an hour and a little bit from now she will turn the thing a careful, precise turn, and for a moment they stare wide-eyed at each other, and then her older self (she has planned even this, and in her organized and cataloging mind she names the other woman, names her Jane) leans forward, smiles, kisses her. It is a rather practiced kiss – but then, Jane has had an hour to practice, has she not? – and Hermione smiles and leans into it, and her fear falls away.

Jane’s hands are gentle as she undresses Hermione, and her lips are gentle as she lays kisses one-two-three down Hermione’s throat to where her hands unbidden try to cover full breasts, nipples already peaked; and Jane of course has been here, an hour ago, and laughs deep in her throat (did I know I could laugh like that? thinks Hermione), and pins Hermione’s hands to the bed and gives each breast a practiced, laughing lick, and Hermione relaxes. Jane knows what she is doing, Hermione thinks, and lets Jane run hands and mouth over every inch of her, reciprocating as she can; Jane knows what she is doing, and knows Hermione’s body perfectly (how not?), and it is not too many minutes before Hermione is grasping at the sheets and whimpering and coming apart on Jane’s fingers, which are warm and gentle and can hit just perfectly that spot that Hermione can never reach.

Jane sits up after rather less time than Hermione might have liked, and glances meaningfully at the charmed hourglass beside the bed, and whispers, “Wait five minutes,” and vanishes. Hermione waits five minutes – they are excruciatingly long, and she can only spend so much time catching her breath and rearranging her hair – and flips the Time-Turner, and there she is and there _she_ is, and Jane grins and thinks that doing all those wonderful things will be almost as much fun as feeling them.


End file.
